Satellite communications rely on a transmitting device, for example a user equipment (UE), that transmits a radio signal to a satellite. The satellite in turn receives the radio signal from the transmitting device and transmits the received signal to a ground receiver. Wireless network standards for such communications implement useful radio layers optimized to an environment, but standard services above that are often too chatty or otherwise suboptimal for some customer applications. Developing new services that satisfy these applications and requirements is often too expensive due to tight radio/service coupling, vendor locks, or impossible due to inappropriate performance.